Las Necesidades Sexuales Del Príncipe Lottor
by MaikGS
Summary: Lottor/Lotor tras ser derrotado por Voltron, se da la noticia de su necesidad de vida sexual, por lo que busca en todas partes para encontrar a las personas ideales que puedan satisfacerlo y así, calmar su necesidad. En éstos halla a cuatro hombres, de diferentes realidades y aspectos, todos con un sentido de orientación homosexual, y quizá bisexual.


Mientras el príncipe _**Lottor **_se mantenía prisionero de su ambición por la quinta esencia, dentro de su dimensión luego de su pelea con los paladines de Voltron, él mismo comenzó a moverse, despertando de un sueño con una gran sorpresa para su persona, puesto que bajó su mirada y se asombró de tener una erección tras ser golpeado por su enemigo, por lo que acomodo su cabello platino con su mano y se hizo a sí mismo una incógnita;

"Seré yo, el príncipe Lottor, un ser masoquista?"

mientras su pregunta Lo continuaba agobiando, utilizó lo que le restaba de quinta esencia para transportarse a diferentes realidades, en ella, tomando y arrebatando a los sujetos que le parecían atractivos por sus gestos o aspecto masculino.

Así Lottor, tras revisar cada lugar a los que fue, pudo percatarse de que, dentro de sus gustos, no se encontraba ni una sola mujer, por lo que asumió que era homosexual.

Teniendo su nave restaurada y sin forma de combate, la dejo en piloto automático en el espacio, en un universo el cual parecía no tener interés ni atractivos.

En lo que él navegaba, tras la cabina, un hombre pálido como un vampiro, pero sin serlo, de cabello erizado y rojizo, ojos amarillentos, con ciertos símbolos en ambas mejillas, se inclinó hacia la entrepierna de un hombre de vestimenta dorada, cabello similar al antes mencionado pero rubio, con unos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus gruesos y verdosos labios. Mientras el hombre pelirrojo llamado "_**Hisoka Morow**_" incitaba a quien estaba a su lado, "_**Dio**_" a mantener relaciones sexuales, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo hasta su pecho, blanco como la nieve y ondulado, conocido como "_**Griffith**_" visualizaba la situación entre aquellos muchachos. Al girar a su entorno vio diferentes personas aún inconscientes, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver a lo que él sólo podía tener en la lejanía y en la oscuridad de la noche, lo cual era el espacio, cada estrella estaba a su lado. Así creyó que, estaba en un artefacto futurista el cual no podría saber manejar. Y, con esos hombres apunto de entrelazar sus miembros viriles, dedujo que el único modo de escapar de aquel extraño lugar, era tener sexo con quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Ya Hisoka con la constante provocación, Dio accedió y, ambos, retiraron sus prendas y tuvieron una atracción mutua. Ambos eran homosexuales. Por lo que Hisoka agachó su cabeza a donde se encontraba el palpitante, vampirico y gran pene de Dio, él lo embulló dentro de su boca, pasando su lengua por el cuerpo del miembro, secretando su saliva sobre el mismo y sujetándolo de sus testículos. Dio mantenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Hisoka, acariciando y compadeciendo al hombre.

Griffith, el chico de cabello blanco, pasaba su lengua sobre la mejilla del hombre grande, fornido, blanco, de cabello largo y lacio rubio, el cual se despertó manteniendo una vista despierta y agresiva por Griffith. Pero al verlo bien, por alguna razón, por sus labios carnosos rojizos cual rubí, cabello largo y rostro bello y tierno, le llegó la imagen de su obsesión, Yuria. Así que el emperador se levantó de su posición, bajando su pantalón rápidamente dejando ver su miembro viril ya erecto de 24,2 cm, lo sujetó con su mano y lo impulsó ferozmente a los labios de Griffith, atravesando el cierre de ellos, entró a su boca y comenzó a penetrarlo como si fuera un orificio vaginal o anal. De Griffith se dibujó en su rostro una cara perpleja, sorprendido y sumamente excitado. Chorreando saliva de su boca por la agresividad de _**Shin,**_ pasó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su penetrador, metiendo sus dedos por su cavidad anal, complaciéndolo desde ese orificio acompañado de su felación, Shin se veía más alegre, excitado y energético.

Mientras tanto, Hisoka dejando de lamer el miembro de Dio, se levantó y apunto con su pene a los pectorales del vampiro, y empezó a orinar sobre él. Sobre el rostro de Dio, se notó su satisfacción, por lo que se levantó y besó a Hisoka mientras tomaba su pene y lo frotaba con el suyo. Dio pasaba rápida y ferozmente su lengua con la otra, llegando a sobresalir saliva de ambas bocas, salpicando a otro hombre de grandes músculos, cabello negro y sujetado, haciendo que éste despierte. Y viendo la escena despertó en él a su pene, el cual sin quererlo salió de su pantalón con una dureza equivalente a la de una roca. Ya necesitando satisfacer su necesidad, lo introdujo aviolentado por el ano de Dio. Hisoka tomó la cabeza de Dio y la bajo, metiendole su pene dentro, y aclamó:

"He estado necesitando esto desde que Illumi se enojó conmigo por querer violar a Killua ~ "

Dio, inconscientemente ya estaba chupando por todos lados donde le era posible al miembro de Hisoka y, con su mano, masturbándose.

El otro hombre que lo penetraba, lo sujetaba de sus nalgas fuertemente y, cada tanto, las golpeaba, por lo que éstas estaban completamente rojas, mientras vio cómo Hisoka se deleitaba con la imagen del trío, gritó alimentando su ego

"Nadie penetra mejor que el gran _**Gastón**_"

Con esto, Lottor se abalanzó a la cabina y vio la imagen de la gran orgia homosexual, y así aclamó frente a todos con una voz elegante y seductora:

"Queridos pasajeros, los traje para que podamos compartir una aventura juntos. Pero no esperaba que sean descorteces y comiencen sin mí, el anfitrión."

Hisoka respondió a su discurso

"Entonces ven y complace mi agujero que pide a gritos que lo llenen "

Lottor rápidamente fue tras él y lo penetró, mientras tanto Shin y Griffith se pusieron a un lado de Dio, tomándolo de las manos y colocandolas sobre sus miembros para que él los masturbe. Dio empezó con gran emoción y, Gastón, eyaculó dentro de su ano una gran cantidad de semen, la cual goteaba de su orificio. Aun así, Gastón siguió penetrandolo. Al cabo de dos horas, todos manteniéndose igual, Lottor se sintió atraído por el rubio, así que se hizo a un lado de Hisoka y frotó su pene junto al de Shin, mientras lo besaba pasando su mano sobre su cabeza.

Shin, entusiasmado por la orgia, correspondió al beso de Lottor, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el musculoso torso morado que poseía. Hisoka le señaló a Gastón que baje a Dio, y así ambos lo dejaron sobre el suelo, Gastón estaba extrañado por la idea de dejarlo en medio de la penetración y por la ya vista personalidad de Hisoka. Fue entonces donde, mientras Dio jadeaba casi sin aliento, Hisoka puso su trasero frente al rostro de Dio y defecó sobre él, Dio se alimentaba del excremento a la vez que Hisoka se sentaba sobre él, haciendo que toda la materia fecal se introduzca en su boca.

Gastón asqueado, tomó a Griffith y lo empezó a penetrar a una velocidad normal, Griffith seguía con la idea de que así iban a liberarse, así que pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de Gastón y recibió la penetración.

Lottor y Shin parecían sentirse atraídos, Shin estaba metiendo su pene dentro de la insaciable boca de Lottor, Lottor obviamente complacía a su invitado con su lengua cubierta de saliva, mientras observaba tiernamente a Shin.

Dio se sentía con una sensación que nunca tuvo, fue la sensación de eyacular como nunca antes, por acción de otros, con Hisoka masturbandolo mientras lo seguía utilizando de retrete. La eyaculación de Dio fue tal, que llegó al rostro de Hisoka, pintandolo aún más de blanco, Hisoka se relamia e intentaba lamer las zonas con fluidos masculinos sobre su rostro. Griffith eyaculó, entonando una voz casi de cantante femenina, no pudo creer que eyaculó, que una persona lo haya complacido, así que Gastón le tomó su pene y lo masturbó, manchando sus manos con su semen espeso, Hisoka se levantó y sugirió realizar un cien pies humano, para su sorpresa todos accedieron alegres, y ésta se compuso de la siguiente manera:

Griffith, la cabeza del cien pies, era penetrado por Gastón, quien le provocó un leve desgarro anal por el tiempo y magnitud en la que lo penetraba con su velluda verga. Seguía Hisoka, que introducía su pene por el ejercitado y musculoso trasero de Gastón, mientras Dio lo penetraba a él, con su rostro sin excremento y, a él, lo mantenía Lottor, que le pasaba su pene dentro de su recto anal, mientras Shin, manipulando su pene cubierto de semen, lo seguía perforando felizmente a la figura morada que se mantenía delante suyo.

Todos gimiendo y manteniéndose conectados, se mantuvieron en la misma posición por cuatro horas seguidas.

Al momento de eyacular, parecía como si todos estuvieran conectados, pues los seis hombres tuvieron su momento de desprender semen al mismo tiempo, Griffitgh dejando la pared delante suyo con una mancha de su semen y, los demás, llenándole el recto anal a quien estaba delante suyo con sus fluidos. Así que luego de ello, se colocaron en posición contraria a la actual y, en vez del miembro, colocaron sus lenguas dentro de los anos cubiertos de semen.

Cada uno lamiendo el interior anal del que se encontraba al frente con sus lenguas, pasándolas en cada lugar que les permitía llegar, el semen que recubría los orificios se trasladó a garganta de sus parejas, para posteriormente tragarlo sin dudarlo.

Ya una vez satisfechos los hombres pavorosos y sudorosos, rodeados de manchones de grandes cantidades de su propio semen, se tomaron de las manos descansando en el suelo, teniendo firmes sus grandes, sudorosas y olorosas vergas. El olor a hediondo que había era tal, que a cada uno le provocaba una sensación de satisfacción inmensa.

Hisoka por su parte, se encontraba a miradas con Dio. Gastón tenía su mano sobre el pequeño pene de Griffith. Lottor y Shin conversaban sobre sus ideologías imperiales mientras se sostenían mutuamente sus penes.

Para sorpresa de todos, en especial el príncipe Lottor, de la inmensa oscuridad del espacio, sobresalió una nave considerablemente grande, y, de ésta, se veía un ser diminuto, con una cabeza mayor que el cuerpo, una gema sobre la frente que rodeaba donde usualmente estaría el cuero cabelludo y otra bajo el medio de sus pectorales. Su piel era de color blanco, sus uñas y labios negras, tenia unos ojos rojizos y achinados.

Shin, que estaba junto a Lottor, se encontró la sorpresa de que, a un lado del hombrecillo pálido, había un hombre con una correa de hierro, éste era rosa, gordo, y con picos sobre la cabeza. Del lado contrario se encontraba un hombre semi desnudo con prendas negras y unas botas de cuero oscuras. El sujeto era verde y de cabello largo, sujeto con una goma elástica.

La nave invasora se conectó a la de Lottor y el hombre pálido se introdujo en ella, así, él tomó su mentón con su mano y rió seguido de unas palabras;

"Hohoho~ Ustedes tendrán el honor de que el gran _**Frieza**_ se adentre a su encuentro sexual~"

Los cinco hombres quedaron perplejos ante sus palabras, pero de igual forma le dijeron que espere, pues el producto de su larga orgia fue exhaustiva. Por ello todos, inclusive Frieza, platicaron sobre sus vidas y hazañas. Para sorpresa de todos, cada uno tenía un grupo de seguidores a excepción de Hisoka. Todos se burlaron de él, pero Dio lo tomó de la mano y sonrió de manera cariñosa.

Todos ya siendo amigos, comieron las reservas de Lottor y durmieron en la nave de Freezer, ya que era de mayor tamaño y comodidad. Lottor y Shin estuvieron abrazados toda la noche.


End file.
